


Different/Same/Different

by eggosandxmen



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Everybody Lives, Gen, I might add more, Oh My God, i have to work on my other fics but nahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh happy drabbles, i love them, its short dont judge me im tired, let them be happy, lil drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggosandxmen/pseuds/eggosandxmen
Summary: (title wip)Laura's thoughts on her sisters.





	Different/Same/Different

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I love the Kinney sisters, none of which are dead.

Laura will never understand how all four of them came from the same parents.

Because, though they have the same face, Laura has never once confused her sisters.

 

Zelda is quiet. Zelda likes iced coffee and Laura’s old sweatshirts that have been washed a thousand times until nothing but the softest threads are left. Zelda used to never let the younger two out of her sight. Zelda is soft, and always cold, and moves so quietly that normal people can’t tell when she enters a room.

Bellona is louder. Bellona drinks coffee black and wears t-shirts covered in doodles, and draws stars of the cuffs of her jeans. Bellona ever holds hands with Laura, no hugs, because hugs are reserved for Gabby and Gabby only. Bellona likes rock music and horror movies and staying up late. 

Gabby is loudest. Gabby runs on hot chocolate and determination, Gabby speaks ten thousand miles a minute. Gabby hugs Laura almost every day and never did manage to learn to fight without screaming.

It’s somewhat hectic, living with three siblings in a small apartment, and life is never easy when you’re Wolverine. 

But Laura wouldn’t trade it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Should I add more??


End file.
